Oyasumi
by The Winged Lady
Summary: Toshiro has been having strange dreams that he can't remember, except that there is always a person singing. Meanwhile, a new threat returns too the Seiretai, but who is he, and why does he care about Hitsugaya and Yachiru? "Daddy?" "Father?"
1. Goodmourning

**Summery: Toshiro's been having strange dreams, when a man who had betrayed the Seritai comes back. How is he related too them, and why is he so interested in Toshiro?**

**I do not own BLEACH. **

**If I did, you'd be watching it on TV or reading it in the Manga. **

_Nighttime has come,_

"_NO! STOP, PLEASE! DON'T TAKE MY BABY, PLEASE, NO!" _

_Gone is the sun_

_A women's -mothers?- cry_

_Dream sky is spun, _

"_LET GO OF HIM! LET GO! HE HAS NOTHING TOO DO WITH THIS, HE'S JUST A BABY!"_

_Stars, one by one... Oyasumi, hush my love,_

_A man, whose voice had once been soothing… _

_Oyasumi, hush my love, _

"_I understand you're anger, but-"_

_Oyasumi, hush my love, _

"_NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T! IF YOU DID, YOU WOULDN'T TAKE AWAY OUR-"_

_Hush, hush, hush. _

"Gah!" Toshiro woke from his strange dream with a start. He looked around, blinking. He was in his bed, room nice and clean.

'_Why wouldn't it be clean?' and why do I have that song in my head?' _

He hadn't told anybody, but he'd been having dreams about… Well, something. All he knew as that in each dream, a man with a soothing voice would sing.

"Perhaps I knew him wall I was living?" He asked out loud.

However, no one answered, much too his dismay. Sighing, he got out of bed, deciding to start the day- even at the ungodly hour.


	2. Good Evening!

**Chapter Two: Smiling **

"Captain, what are you doing up so early?" Matsumoto Rangiku asked as she walked into the office she spent nearly everyday in.

"I woke up a little early, so I decided to get some paperwork finished." The 10th Squad Captain answered her, not looking up.

"But it's four in the mourning! It's too early for _nocturnal people _to be up. Don't you ever sleep?"

"No."

"Ugh! Captain, this isn't healthy for you!" The female Soul Reaper said, making a 'plop' sound as she dropped into his couch.

"Oh, and what of you? Why are you here? Up at this "Ungodly Hour"?" The younger asked, raising an brow.

"Well… You see… I kinda got drunk, and woke up with this _killer_ migraine, so I came in here too get pain killers…"

"Why did I ask?" Toshiro muttered too himself.

"…But then I saw _Kira _and HE said that…"

"Does this women ever shut up?"

"Ooh, and did I mention that wall I was at the store, I saw Yumichika and he had the **cutest **jinbei ever, but when I went too the shopping wrack I saw it was 187,400 Kans! Why don't _we _get that kinda money Captain?" She whined, finally stopping.

"1) Fifth Seat Ayasegawa has such money because he is the only person in his whole Squad who does _any _paperwork in the _history_ of his _entire Squad, _and, because of such, the other Squad members had their budgets cut for his own. 2) We _do_ have such money, I just do not allow you too have it, for I know that it shall all be spent on Sake and clothes."

"WHAT?_ CAPTIAN, HOW COULD YOU?" _Rangiku's voice was heard threw out the entire 8th 10th 11th and 12th Divisions.

"Oi, Yachiru, what're you doing?" The 11th Squad Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki asked as he looked down at his lieutenant, who was playing with some type of rope.

"I'm playing with my new pet!" Kenpachi blinked as he looked down at what the child held in her hands.

"Yachiru, I may not be smart, but aren't snakes poisonous?" He questioned, looking at the silver creature.

The rope- I mean _snake_- was as long as a normal persons arm, and had what looked like a baby blue diamond shape on its for head.

"Yup!"

"So why are you playing with it?" The girl froze, before turning too him.

"Wall I was living, I remember I had… A cousin, I think. And they liked too play with snakes."

"I see." Kenpachi would never admit it, but he could relate. He too had had some sort of family wall he was living, and he, like many others, was cursed with the inability too remember. He _did_ remember a few things.

Like the girl who he'd been in love with, the friend he'd box with, or the father who had refused too acknowledge him.

He also remembered he was still a kid- seventeen at most- when he'd died. **That** he did remember.

"The one thing I didn't need too know about my life…" He muttered, causing the pink haired menace too look up from her snake.

"Kenny? What are you doing? Do you want to play with Toshiro two?" She asked, a grin on her features.

"Toshiro? You named it after him?"

"They look alike." She said, as if it were obvious.

"How can a snake resemble a Captain?" He mumbled, and this time she didn't hear. "Captain!"

Blinking, he turned too see his fifth seat run towards them like he was in a marathon against satan.

"CAPTAIN!" Now, Kenpachi had seen Yumichika like he was mad before, too the point where he had literally melt a hollows head (He had actually gone too therapy after that) just by looking at it. He had seen him happy, too the point where he'd need therapy, he'd seen him sad, too the point where he'd need therapy- actually, now that he thought about it, no matter what mood Yumichika was in, he needed therapy.

"What is it?" He asked his fifth seat, who looked… Less than pleased.

"_**Vous sacrebleu imbécile!" **_He snarled in… French, or Finnish? Well, it started with an "F". All he knew was that his fifth seat had just cut the fourth wall in half.

"_**Vous idiot! Vous m'avez posé trois ans de retard! Vous freaking **__**retardent**__**!" **_(1) Doing the one thing he could think of, Kenpachi ran, ran like their was literally no tomorrow. (And, if he didn't move, their wouldn't be)

Meanwhile, Yachiru was laughing her head off as she watched Kenny and Feathers play their game. Deciding she too, wanted too play this game, she ran off too the one person she knew would teach her.

"You want me too teach you… _What?_"

"Hit! It's a game the living play! Where you run around trying to touch people!" Yachiru responded, throwing a finger in his face too get the point across.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, I believe I know the game you speak of. I used too watch Momo play that game with her friends." It was true, since Granny never wanted him too get hurt, and he wanted nothing too do with the world (and vice-versa) he had spent his days reading and playing with a sword one of his ancestors had. His grandmother was at first shocked, but allowed it, as the item was not just any sword, but a reverse blade, a Sakabato. Therefor, mini Toshiro could not have gotten hurt.

"Really? What're the rules!" She asked.

"Well, it's simple. In the game a group of children pick one child too be the "It". When you are the "it" you are the one who chases the other children around and try too "Tag" them. When you are Tagged, you are the one who is the new "It". After touching them, they scream _"Tag, you're It", _too let the other children know too run away from another person." Toshiro answered, before going back too his paperwork.

"_Oh, I get it!… But who will I play with?" Yachiru asked, blinking up innocently. _

"_Why don't you get that fourth and third seat of yours?" He asked not looking up. _

"_Okay!~" The girl sonido-ed off, grinning. She wanted too play. And what she wanted, she got. _


	3. Wake Up

Chapter Three: Hi.

Pain.

He was in _pain,_ and it _hurt._

Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, _pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, _

_**PAIN!**_

"_Daddy, will you play wit me? Pwetty pwease, Daddy?"_

"_Honey, stop it! You're going too spoil him! Ah! St-stop, that tickles, hehehe!"_

"_DADA!" _

His son… His wife… His Daughter… His _family,_ were all…

"…Gone" His voice was cracked, his thought soar, making him rasp.

"But not dead…"

"_They're waiting for you…"_

"_And the only way for you too save them, is too call my name…"_

"_Call my name…"_

"_Call my name…"_

"_CALL MY NAME!"_

"Sc…Scre…"

"_**NOW!"**_

"_SCREAM AT THE GODS__**! **__**REITO HEBI!" **_

_**And the Heavans Sky Broke. **_


End file.
